


XWP: A Bit of Flesh

by bearblue



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Complete, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearblue/pseuds/bearblue
Summary: Gabrielle is in a bit of a situation. Xena to the rescue.





	XWP: A Bit of Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a bit of alternative fiction based on certain characters from the Xenaverse. It is not meant to infringe on anyone else's rights.
> 
> XEX ALERT: Yep. This is just a love story. . .Xena's rescuing Gab again.

"I can't get it out!!"

"What do you mean you can't get it out?"

"I mean," The words were said with infinite patience, as if she were speaking to a child, "That it's stuck." The woman she was addressing was most definitely NOT a child.

"STUCK?!!" There's a long pause as the blue eyes determined the veracity of the statement. There wasn't much doubt, "Zeus' Apples, How did you manage to do that?" There was a bit of lip pursing and beautifully sculpted dark eyebrows lifted and arched.

"Don't look at me that way, it's not like I did it on purpose." The strawberry blonde felt like a wrinkled prune and her hair was wet and frigid upon her shoulders. The bubbles were all gone too and that didn't help her predicament any. "It took you long enough to get here," She accused.

There was a shrug, "I had things to do. You didn't answer the question." The lanky woman sat down upon the covered seat and stretched her legs. She leaned comfortably against the carefully covered water basin. Full lips curved into a smile as long fingers delicately traced a line along the middle of the captive's vulnerable foot. Oh the toe was stuck all right. The foot wriggled, but couldn't move that much, but she thought she noticed a bit of loosening. The copper pipe was thick and smooth and the nozzle was very clever. Amazing what conveniences one could find in the city.

"HEY!!" The protest was genuine and cranky.

There was that smirk again. Then an assessing glint came to her eye, "It doesn't look too bad. Probably if you just relaxed. . ." She was trying not to laugh and trying to be reasonable. It was a much harder task than her expression admitted.

"RELAX?!! I've been here for forever!! How am I supposed to relax? I'm soggy and cold. I . . ." The verbal rampage was abruptly stopped by soft lips upon hers. The woman closed her eyes and sighed softly. It was very hard to vent when one was being kissed.

The moist mouth left hers longing and pulled away, "Why don't you let me help you with that little problem."

"hmmm?" Strong hands sloped over a firm belly. Eyelids peeled themselves open to reveal a gaze of green. It sure didn't look very helpful. The warrior wasn't even trying. Lips curved into cupid's bow smirked. "And just how is this supposed to help?" was the caustic question. "You could at least try pulling."

"You've already tried that haven't you?"

The response was surly, "Yes." She'd been tempted to try using her staff for leverage, or to beat the dang pipe into releasing her, except she couldn't reach her staff when it was way over by the door. . .

"Well, then, we'll try something else," Xena soothed. The warrior walked out of Gabrielle's view then returned with a small jar in her hand. It was body oil. She spread the oil upon the offended toe and slicked part of the pipe with it. She sniffed the jar. MM. .lavendar. She smiled reassuringly.

Gabrielle glowered and tried to wriggle her toe free. Didn't work. "This is not going to work. It's too far up there."

"It'll work. You'll see," the tall woman purred. She lowered her body to press against the stone surface of the tub through thin fabric. These tunics never did cover much. Her arm stretched over and down. She was suddenly grateful that she was a woman with reach. "Close your eyes," she commanded softly, "just feel."

"Feel schmeel, Next time we'll see how you like it when you're stuck in one place and can't move," the powerful, compact woman groused as she let her eyelids lower. Actually it was kind of hard to ignore the way she was being touched. Long fingers played in clean soft curls. Warm lips covered hers again. It did feel good. If only she could get more comfortable. She moved her body some, trying to give better access to her tormentor.

"I look forward to it." The warrior's voice was gruff with desire and skilled digits slid into silky folds past golden curls. There was a soft moan and then a gasp as dexterous small movements began swirling desire and summoning love's sap.

"I still don't see how this will help." True, but that didn't mean she was going to fight it very hard. Her eyes were still closed. Her hands clenched the side of the tub. Her hips now arched and were slowly, deliberately starting to match the sensitive tempo of her lover's seduction. "Oh gods." It was only slightly uncomfortable, but she didn't twist a lot. She looked at it as giving her thigh a really good work out. Thighs always needed work outs right? "Oh Gods."

A warm hand trailed lovingly along the edge of her jaw and neck then down her chest. The alternative sensation of having her breast cupped and nipple tickled and her sex teased and loved was very distracting indeed. It almost, but not quite, made her forget her dilemma. That's when her lover began to talk. She spoke in those luscious velvety tones that automatically sent shivers down the strawberry blonde's spine. The words, which under any other circumstances might have been crass and lewd, were tantalizing and evocative. She ached with a different need now.

She was lost.

She became all sound and motion. Her own voice blended with the ceiling in soft short mating calls. Her toes clenched at a surface too slick to provide purchase. Her essence spilled into the water. Ardent fingers entered her with perfect timing, measured by long experience and she clenched reflexively, then spiraled out into ecstatic shudders and cries that poured through her body.

When she felt conscious enough to open her eyes, she noticed that both her feet were planted solidly upon the tub's floor. Her toe throbbed a little though. They kissed again. It was hot and wet and she forgot all about anything throbbing. . well, kind of. . . Blue eyes twinkled at her when they finally separated for breath. The strawberry blonde shook her head ruefully, "How do you do that?"

That all too familiar and most loved smirk curled upon Xena's face. They said the words together, "I have many skills."


End file.
